


Insatiable Interlude: Heat

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Insatiable [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bestiality, Other, POV First Person, Pheromones, Sentinel Senses, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's very nice neighbor has a very nice dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Interlude: Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in June 2003. This fic was betaed by ALF and Bluewolf. Thanks, guys!
> 
> Okay, so… *cough* back when I wrote this I was basically a feral fan and underestimated the level of fannish acceptance at the time. I became that weirdo who wrote Jim/Poodle! *g* I wanted a story that explored just how out of control Jim was with his addictive behavior. If I knew then what I know now, I’d have just had him have unsafe sex with a stranger. Still, I have to admit Fifi was a fun character to write and I don’t regret it. ~~Much.~~

The elevator at 852 Prospect is out of order. Again.

"Aw, man. No way!" Blair said grumpily. "This is like the third time this month!"

With a sigh, I head over to the stairs. As I open the door into the stairwell, I become aware of a certain scent wafting down. It's familiar, enticing, it reminds me of...

Spring! That was it. Pheromones.

I can feel myself starting to respond. But the pheromones are slightly _off_. Then I hear footsteps and the skittery sound of dog toenails coming towards us. Ah! Mystery solved.

Mona comes into view, hauling on the leash of her large standard black poodle, Fifi. Fifi's straining and pulling, almost managing to drag her owner off balance.

"Hey, guys! How are you doing? Watch it, Fifi! Sorry, she's in heat and I can barely control her. Fifi, down!"

Fifi is clearly excited, jumping up on us and whipping her pompomed tail back and forth. Then she whines, turning around with difficulty on the staircase, and presents.

"Fifi! Bad dog! Stop that. Sorry, guys." Mona is apologetic and tugs at Fifi, who pays her no attention beyond whining harder.

"Don't worry about it, Mona." Blair grins and bends down to pet Fifi, who looks distinctly ungrateful. "Nature is a powerful force, isn't it, Fifi? We don't always have a choice where it takes us. So are you going to breed her?" And Blair and Mona are off, discussing breeding and genetics and puppy-raising. How does Blair always manage to know all this stuff?

Fifi and I stand there, equally bored with the conversation. I'm glad that my jacket is covering up a certain portion of my anatomy. Dog pheromones aren't the same as human, but they're close enough to raise my temperature a little. Embarrassing, but controllable if I realize it in time.

Fifi yawns, the pale pink of tongue and mouth startling against her black fur. Suddenly, she perks up and looks around excitedly. Sniffing eagerly, she turns her head searching and then stops, looking at me. I freeze. Busted.

Fifi's looking a little dubious but she moves forward and sticks her nose in my crotch. I try and push her back, but Fifi is a big, strong girl and she's not moving. Her hard, wet nose pokes around my crotch, unintentionally adding extra stimulation to her pheromones, and my half-hard cock twitches. Fifi jumps back, startled, and barks at me.

"Fifi, quiet!" Mona turns back to Blair. Fifi and I continue to eye each other.

Sorry, old girl. You're a beautiful bitch but you're not my type. I'm telegraphing the thought as hard as I can, trying to beam it directly into her skull, because I am not saying it out loud. Blair would laugh himself sick.

But Fifi's gotten a good whiff and she knows an interested male when she smells one. Doubts resolved, Fifi presents herself again. Shit. Fifi starts backing up to me, maneuvering as best she can on the stairs.

"Oh, for God's sake, Fifi. Leave Jim alone. Sorry, Jim. She's doing that with just about everyone." And on that note, Mona drags Fifi down the stairs for her walk. Fifi howls and digs in her claws, casting reproachful glances back at me as she disappears down the stairwell.

"Heh, heh, I think Fifi likes you, man." Blair jabs me in the ribs. I swat him away half-heartedly and continue up the stairs.

"Mona's nice. And pretty too. Don't you think she's pretty, Jim? Wonder if she'd go out with me?" Blair keeps speculating on that subject the rest of the way up the stairs. "Hey, Jim?"

"What, Sandburg?" I ask impatiently.

"Do you think she's interested?"

Thinking of the determined look in Fifi's eyes as she presented herself, I have to say, "Oh, yeah, Chief, she's definitely interested."

"Cool!"

* * *

The whining and scratching finally break through my sensual haze as I register something's wrong.

It's Saturday night and Blair's out on a date (with Karen, not Mona, who was not interested, after all). I elected to stay home and entertain myself. Which is why I'm happily rolling around on Blair's bed, hard as a rock, and fucking my oiled fist. I've been stretching it out, making it really good for myself, and I am _not_ happy at being interrupted.

I freeze, reaching out my hearing. More whining and scratching.

Fuck! I am beyond pissed. Fifi's at the door, scratching to get in and I can hear her nails gouging the wood. If I don't stop her, the damage will be so bad I'll have to replace the door.

I heave myself up off the bed, grab my robe, and stalk furiously over to the door. Planning to yell and scare her off, I'm caught by surprise when Fifi jumps against the door and barrels into the apartment. She runs into the living room, circles it happily and barks at me, tail wagging frantically, totally pleased with her own cleverness.

I narrow my eyes. No way, Princess, you're going down. Advancing on her, I herd Fifi against the sofa and grab her collar. Fifi yelps in betrayal and tries to pull away. I grit my teeth and pull harder, dragging her ass to the door. She's going home and I'm coming back and finishing my business.

Fifi growls and digs in her heels, slowing our movement towards the door. Then she lowers her head and does this practiced wriggle, and her head slips out of the collar. _Sonuvabitch!_ I lose my balance and fall backwards on my ass.

Fifi pounces on me, growling fiercely. I suddenly realize that Fifi is a big dog. Underneath all those curls, she's solid muscle. She's crouched over my body, teeth bared and dangerously close to my neck. The look in her eyes is pretty pissed. I freeze obediently.

Fifi continues to growl, not pacified in the least. She wants submission. It's not until I relax and lie back, that the growls grow quieter.

Fifi eyes me sternly and backs up until she can nose my crotch. I jerk, startled, and the growls start up again. Those teeth are way too close to the part of me Fifi's interested in.

She's sniffing my balls and cock, whining eagerly at the smell of my arousal. Apparently I meet with her approval because she starts licking me.

Oh, Jesus. I throw a frantic look over my shoulder to make sure the apartment door is closed. Her tongue is warm and smooth and my over-sensitized cock, which softened during the interruption, abruptly swells and hardens. Fifi seems to find Blair's massage oil tasty and continues to lick along my cock and around my balls.

Betrayed by my own body, I give up. I'm clearly going to be licked to death and it feels fine. Fifi is one thorough and determined bitch and every inch of me is getting completely tasted. My cock remembers how much I was enjoying myself before Fifi interrupted me, my hips start to roll, and I moan.

Fifi stops and gives me a considering look. I could swear she's wondering if I'm going to behave myself like a proper male and stop playing hard to get. Then she climbs off me and presents right in my face.

In my horny condition, her pheromones are overwhelming and delicious. I take in a deep breath and my cock twitches hard. Her cunt is dark salmon pink, swollen and wet. I touch it with my finger and Fifi yelps encouragingly. I press in and move my finger around, checking out the dimensions. Tight but it might be okay. Jesus.

Fifi turns her head, looking at me to find out the delay. Her eyes are confident, like she knows it's gonna happen now.

"I have to lock the door," I tell her. She lets me get up. She watches me move to the door and watches me come back. I'm not thinking much beyond how hard my cock is throbbing, but I'm guessing this is gonna happen.

I check out the logistics. Fifi's a big girl. I lead her back into the living room and pull a cushion off the sofa to equalize our heights. I kneel down. "Come here, girl." Fifi backs up, I grab her hips.

Last chance. Last chance to back out. To forget I even considered this. Fifi whines eagerly. Fuck it. I aim myself with one hand and push in a couple of inches. Oh, yeah, she's tight.

Fifi is standing rigid, holding her tail up out of the way, waiting for me. Not polite to keep a lady waiting. I take a careful hold of her hips and push further in as the angle of her vagina changes. Suddenly, her vagina clamps down on me.

Shit! I can't believe I forgot about this. I can't move forward or pull out. I am as stuck as any male dog during sex and I'm staying stuck until Fifi releases me. This is not going to be a quick, furtive five-minute fuck like I'd hoped.

Please, God, do not let Blair come home in the next hour. I'll do anything.

"Damn, girl, you could have warned me." I inform Fifi, who is not impressed with my complaint. She's got me right where she wants me. Oh, well, accepting the inevitable, I reach out and anchor to the scent of Blair everywhere and raise my dials.

The increase in sensation in my cock lets me feel the fast beat of Fifi's heart moving through the muscles of her cunt, tight and throbbing around me. Her clamping down on me causes my cock to swell and beat harder against the pressure. I really want to move and I can't. I growl with a mixture of frustration and pleasure, and let myself go with it.

Reaching down between us, I cup my hanging balls and gently roll them. _Oh, yeah._ I'm only in Fifi about four inches and there's still plenty of me left within reach. I move two fingers to the sweet spot behind my balls and begin to rub. The pleasure is immediate and my cock twitches. Fifi's ears swivel and she turns to look at me like, 'What was that?' "Get used to it, princess." I reach out and pat her head, reassuringly.

It's a strange, odd ride that night. The two of us, held almost stationary, silent on the floor of the semi-dark living room, a kinky tableau, while between us in our joining, my cock sizzles and throbs. The waiting is dream-like, almost meditative. The smell of pheromones surround us, mine and Fifi's. I breathe it in and shiver, reduced to an animal, a male in rut, thwarted in my instinctive drive to plow her, and trying to find my pleasure any way I can in the movement of my own hands.

Towards the end, it doesn't matter that we're different species, my cock is happy, we fit together right now, and that's the only important thing. I reach out and stroke her soft, dark fur with both hands, raking my fingers through her curls, murmuring affection and encouragement. And she whines softly back at me.

After about twenty minutes her muscles start to loosen. I begin growling, eagerly anticipating the freedom to move. When she finally lets go, I grab her hips to prevent her leaving, and pump gently once, twice, and triumphantly shoot my load into her. The waiting heightens my enjoyment and I come hard, grunting my pleasure.

I pull out and fall to the floor, limp. Fifi noses my face, licks me, and curls up beside me. I reach out and slowly stroke her fur. "You are one damned sexy bitch, Fifi." I tell her solemnly. A thump of her tail is her only response.

Finally, I have to get up. I wash and get dressed. Then I come up and stand over Fifi, who opens one lazy eye. "Time to go home, beautiful."

Fifi yawns and stretches. She follows me out the door and down the hallway, where I knock on Mona's door.

"Oh, you found her, thank God. I was so worried. I came home and she'd gotten out somehow. I looked everywhere and couldn't find her. Bad girl, Fifi. Well, I suppose you've gone and found yourself a boyfriend. God only knows what the puppies will look like!" Mona continues to scold an unrepentant and self-satisfied Fifi.

I cough, a flush heating my face. "I'm just glad I decided to go out to the store and spotted her. Well, it's late. Guess I'll be going."

Fifi completely ignores me as I leave, far too busy eating her kibble. How quickly they forget.

I can't believe how fucking stupid my dick made me tonight. No one is ever, _ever_ going to hear about this or I'll have to fucking kill myself.

* * *

A month later, Blair reports that there's no sign of puppies and a relieved Mona has made arrangements to breed Fifi during her next heat to a handsome fellow with the Championship name of Black Cadillac.

Good for Fifi. I hope it works out for her.


End file.
